


The Perks of modern technology

by Diana924



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Desk Sex, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Future Oliver Hampton/Connor Walsh, Hand Jobs, M/M, Married Couple, Married Oliver Hampton/Connor Walsh, Office Sex, Porn With Plot, Post-Season/Series 06
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Se c’è qualcosa che Connor Walsh odia è essere ignorato dal prossimo, specie se ha un’erezione nei pantaloni.
Relationships: Oliver Hampton/Connor Walsh
Collections: P0rn Fest #14 - Fuck 2020





	The Perks of modern technology

Se c’è qualcosa che Connor Walsh odia è essere ignorato dal prossimo, specie se ha un’erezione nei pantaloni.

Se poi quel prossimo è Oliver odia quella situazione ancora di più. Quasi non ci crede che finalmente si sono lasciati tutto alle spalle, la vita senza Annelise è una liberazione che non credeva possibile e invece finalmente lui ed Oliver possono stare insieme, dopo un secondo matrimonio celebratosi il giorno stesso in cui lo hanno rilasciato per buona condotta e grazie ai tanti cavilli che grazie alla Keating conosceva.

Un piccolo studio, cause di poco conto e di basso profilo, niente che lo possa riportare ai vecchi tempi e la presenza di Oliver, ufficialmente come “informatico di fiducia” e ufficiosamente come proprio amante con cui scaricare le frustrazioni quotidiane. Oliver ha preso sul serio il suo nuovo incarico, che poi è sempre lo stesso, forse troppo sul serio pensa Connor osservando suo marito intento a fare qualcosa al pc, qualsiasi cosa sia è troppo da nerd per lui.

<< Laurel ormai ci avrà dato per dispersi >> si lamenta per l’ennesima volta, non avrebbe dovuto accettare quell’invito di Laurel a pranzo ma Ollie ha insistito tanto e non ha mai saputo dirgli di no, una delle sue poche debolezze.

<< Scrivile un messaggio, ho quasi finito >> risponde suo marito senza alzare gli occhi dallo schermo, le dita che si muovono veloci sulla tastiera anche se Connor preferirebbe averle da un’altra apre, sul suo cazzo per esempio, o strette sul suo sedere, Oliver al pc ha da sempre un effetto afrodisiaco su di lui. Potrebbe anche essere vero ma lui si è stancato di aspettare e se almeno devono arrivare in ritardo vuole avere un buon motivo.

Si sistema dietro Ollie, ancora assorto da qualsiasi cosa nerd stia facendo, e comincia lentamente e baciargli il collo, più sensualmente che può, in quasi dieci anni il corpo di Oliver Hampton non ha più segreti per lui e sa fin troppo bene come farlo eccitare. Ollie infatti smette di battere sui tasti per irrigidirsi ma stranamente non cede, anni prima solo per quello avrebbe aperto le gambe, ha finito per viziarlo pensa Connor mentre prosegue con il suo compito.

<< Aspetta, non ho ancora finito al pc! >> tenta di dire Oliver cercando di allontanarlo, il suo corpo racconta una storia diversa, specie l’erezione che comincia a vedersi nei pantaloni.

<< Sicuro che lo vuoi? >> replica lui prima di portare le mani sul cavallo dell’altro e trovare i pantaloni tesi, quello si che sarà divertente.

<< Laurel e Christopher ci stanno aspettando … non possiamo essere ... in ritardo … dovremmo … dobbiamo andare >> tenta di difendersi Oliver, peccato che stia muovendo il bacino contro la sua mano con la stessa foga di una porno star si dice Connor osservandolo.

<< Aspetteranno ancora un po’ > risponde lui prima di allontanare la mano e girare la sedia di Oliver. Ha appena completato quel movimento che Ollie cerca la sua bocca, quasi saltandogli addosso, i loro corpi che aderiscono come la prima volta. Soffoca i gemiti tra la bocca dell’altro mentre porta le mani sul sedere di Oliver e stringe, strappandogli un gemito.

<< Certo … aspetteranno …qui? Ora? >> domanda suo marito, gli occhiali appannati e il respiro corto. Connor veloce lo bacia prima di prenderlo in braccio e deporlo sulla scrivania stando attento a non far cadere nulla, quando avrà una segretaria allora si permetterà il lusso di sbattersi Ollie su ogni superficie dell’ufficio senza preoccuparsi di ripulire.

<< E quando? Nei bagni del ristorante? >> lo prende in giro Connor prima di frugarsi in tasca, fare sesso in ufficio è sempre stata una delle sue fantasie, e Oliver ha sempre dissentito sebbene abbia finito per cedere ogni singola volta.

<< Assolutamente no, non abbiamo più vent’anni >> lo riprende Ollie prima di cominciare ad abbassarsi i pantaloni e l’intimo, prevedibile pensa Connor. Non risponde, si limita a baciarlo nuovamente mentre Ollie se lo tira addosso. Per fortuna hanno ancora una vita sessuale piuttosto movimentata pensa Connor prima di cominciare a preparare Oliver, e per fortuna suo marito non ha bisogno di troppa preparazione, non dopo quello che hanno fatto la notte scorsa. Ollie geme tra un bacio e l’altro per poi cominciare a trafficare con la sua cintura.

<< Potevamo … insomma …saremo in ritardo >> tenta di ribattere Ollie per l’ennesima volta prima che lui colpisca quel punto preciso, Oliver che butta la testa indietro con il volto stravolto dal piacere è una visione a cui Connor Walsh non vuole rinunciare.

<< Smetti di parlare e … faremo prima >> risponde lui prima di posizionarsi contro l’apertura di Oliver, sa bene cosa intendeva l’altro ma non vuole una sega o un pompino veloci, quelli dopo forse pensa prima di entrargli dentro. Oliver geme il suo nome e si stringe a sé mentre lui si ferma per farlo abituare a quell’intrusione. Poi lo spinge contro la scrivania facendocelo distendere e solo allora ricomincia a spingere, con forza, strappandogli gemiti e ansiti, godendo dei suoni che escono dalla bocca dell’altro. Oliver porta le mani ai bordi della scrivania per reggersi meglio mentre lui cerca di non gemere troppo, è sempre perfetto ma non hanno il tempo di godersela come meriterebbero. Porta quindi la mano sull’erezione di Oliver e la muove con gesti veloci e precisi, il massimo del piacere nel minor tempo possibile.

Oliver lo bacia ed è quel contatto a permettergli di venire, rallenta i movimenti della mano e permette ad Oliver di imitarlo, in quel momento è tutto perfetto.

<< Laurel si infurierà >> mormora Ollie quando è finalmente riuscito a respirare normalmente prima che lui gli passi dei fazzolettini per pulirsi.

<< Probabile, importa davvero? >> risponde lui prima di dargli un bacio sulla guancia pieno di tenerezza e amore.

Laurel non dice nulla quando li vede arrivare con un’ora di ritardo, si limita ad un sorriso tirato prima di fare cenno a Christopher di raggiungerli.

<< Non potevate aspettare? >> domanda a voce bassa facendo avvampare Oliver per l’imbarazzo.

<< Non ho idea di cosa tu stia parlando >> risponde Connor cercando di fare il disinvolto.

<< lo sai Connor? Saresti più credibile se ti allacciassi la patta dei pantaloni >> replica la franco-messicana in tono fintamente infuriato mentre Oliver cerca di non ridere.


End file.
